Dive to the Heart
The Dive to the Heart is a location which appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is framed as a world within a dream, and its nature as the dreamer's heart is reinforced by the background music, the gameplay tutorial, and the strange way of speaking used by those within it (a manner also used by the remembered characters of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories). However, the events which occur within it have a real effect on the waking world, and in two instances they are actually observed by outside forces. Dimensional Flip Chelsea After facing her shadow and obtaining her Persona, Chelsea fainted and awoke on a white stained glass pillar, with a image of Gai and Tommy as a yin and yang due to the colors that represent their respective alter forms. While on this pillar, Chelsea met a young woman who was quiet and helped her fight against the Heartless that appeared on the pillar. After they defeated all the Heartless, a stairway appeared and they went to the next pillar. The next pillar was blue with a image of Princess Serenity, surrounded by the Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, and Tuxedo Mask. On this pillar, a mysterious man appeared and revealed the area where she was, was her heart and on the next final pillar, the deepest part of her heart would come at her and her companion at full force and she would prove the conviction she had when she faced her shadow. Chelsea and her companion went to the final pillar, which had two women on it against a light blue color, one with platinum blond hair in a braid wearing a blue dress and one with strawberry blond hair in two braids wearing a magenta cape over a dark blue dress. On this pillar, her shadow came out and changed into a large Darkside Heartless, which tried to crush her companion and Chelsea was sent into the darkness, doubting her ability to save anyone. Suddenly, from nowhere, a voice spoke to Chelsea, telling her that she was stronger than she believed she was. A light appeared in front of her, within the light was a person who reached out her hand to her. Grabbing her hand, Chelsea reappeared on the pillar, now dual wielding the Oathkeeper with her own Keyblade. With new resolve and strenght, Chelsea freed her companion and they fought together to defeat the Darkside. When it was defeated, it slammed against the pillar, shattering it and Chelsea fell into the darkness, before her companion grabbed her hand and everything vanished. Tommy During the invasion of Arendelle, Tommy just collapsed for unknown reasons and he fell unconscious. When he woke up, Tommy was wearing a new outfit and standing on a stained glass pillar which depicted his first time as a Power Ranger, with his first friends/teammates as well as images of Rita and Goldar. A man in white appeared, revealing that the place was his heart and the final pillar was where he would prove his conviction as he faced the deepest part of his heart. Walking to the next pillar as he realized there was probably darkness in his heart from the day he was brainwashed to become Rita's evil Ranger, Tommy saw the next pillar was of his second time as a Ranger, the image of his White Ranger form, surrounded by his friends & new teammates with a image of Lord Zedd. On this pillar, Tommy fought against Heartless and Dark Putties. After finishing them off, Tommy went to the next pillar as the staircase appeared. The next pillar was of his Red Zeo Ranger form, with the members of his Zeo team surrounding him, where the Dark Putties appeared, this time alone. Managing to defeat them again with just his Brachio Staff, he walked to the final pillar in his heart. The final pillar had his Red Tubro Ranger form, with the members of his team with his successor. Unlike the other pillars, dark versions of his past forms appeared and created a dark portal, which tried to sink him into the darkness. By feeling he would fade into darkness, Tommy listened to all his friends from all his teams as well as Emma and Chelsea about what would happen if he gave up in the darkness. Deciding to try and show that his darkness wasn't weakness, Tommy reappeared in front of his dark forms, now wielding the Oblivion in his hand. Tommy revealed he was skilled into magic as he defeated his dark forms and entered a portal of a light that took him back to Arendelle. Daniel After the selection of the Kyubi no Yoko as his Summon, Daniel was rendered unconscious and brought to his Dive, free falling similarly to how Sora, Roxas and Ventus would in their Dives, landing on a Station with Luka and Ahim asleep akin to Ventus and Vanitas, Luka wielding her Gokai Sabre and Ahim her Gokai Gun, half pink, half yellow glass panes with the symbol of the Gokaigers being the border circle. His second Station would be Chelsea in prayer similar to Aerith summoning Meteor with a mixture of different colors representing the Core medals as the border circle in black His final Station was of himself, armed in Kiwami Arms with various Arms Weapons eh can summon with the symbol of Gaim as the border circle and the location of where Kyubi awaited him on an invisible floor outside of the Station, Daniel was aided by the spiritual forms of his only two D-Links, Luka and Ahim and the fully bodied Kushina. Daniel's Station was capable of spawning Chakra Chains courtesy of Kushina's aid. Stations The Dive to the Heart is composed of several enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillars known as "Stations", rising from unseen depths. Each Station has a unique shade, depicts a specific set of characters, and has its own specific part. Chelsea's Dive to the Heart *Heart of Power - A gray colored stained glass pillar depicting Gai Ikari, GokaiSilver, and Tommy Oliver, Dino Thunder Black, as a yin and yang, Gai as the white yang while Tommy as the black yin. *Moon Fate - A blue colored stained glass pillar depicting the moon princess, Serenity, who surrounded by her friends/protectors, the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, and Tuxedo Mask, her lover. *Frozen Hope - A light blue colored stained glass pillar with two women, one with platinum blond hair in a braid wearing a blue dress while the other had strawberry blond hair in two braids wearing wearing a magenta cape over a dark blue dress. Tommy's Dive to the Heart * Green Darkness - A green colored glass pillar with Tommy's Green Ranger form, surrounded by Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini. A image of Rita and Goldar is in the background. * White Light - A white colored glass pillar with Tommy's White Ranger form, surround by Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, and Kimberly. A image of Lord Zedd in the background. * Red Star - A red colored glass pillar with Tommy's Zeo Red Ranger form, surrounded by Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, and Jason. * Final Ride - A dark red colored glass pillar with Tommy's Red Tubo Ranger form, surrounded by Katherine, Justin, Tanya, Adam, and T.J. Daniel's Dive to the Heart *Station of Bonds - a half Pink and yellow stained glass pillar depicting Luka and Ahim asleep, armed with Gokai Saber for Luka while Ahim wielded the Gokai Gun, the Gokaiger symbol served as the circular border for it. *Station of Love - A mixture of Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Grey, Purple and Bronze stained glass pillar depicting with Chelsea clasped hands together similarly to Aerith's pray in summoning Holy, eyes close as the symbols of the Core Medals serve as the black border. *Station of Power - A golden stained glass pillar with Kiwami Arms looking ready for battle with various Arms Weapons Kiwami canonically wields with the border is Tema Gaim's symbol as the Kyubi resides here, fighting on a invisible floor outside of the Station as well this Station being able to create Chakra Chains of Kushina's power. Trivia *Unlike how Sora, Roxas, and Ventus entered their Dive, by dreaming that they were falling into a ocean, Chelsea immediately wakes up in her Dive without first falling into a ocean while Daniel who dreams of falling into an ocean. *The final pillar in her Dive has Anna and Elsa, but their names were not mentioned to hide they would appear in the next world. *Only one of Daniel's Pillars has the same word, except Chelsea's first Station was Power while Daniel's was the Final Station. *Daniel's Stations represent who he holds close to his heart, Luka and Ahim being his crushes as well as bonding with them, while Chelsea represents being his girlfriend for at least 5 years in Dimensional Crossover time and the final Station of Daniel's uncertain mind of becoming an Overlord permanently. Category:Worlds